


Hanahaki Disease

by NekoGirl08



Series: Requests for Love [3]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl08/pseuds/NekoGirl08
Summary: Flowers blooming in the spring time were always so beautiful. They added color to the world that was so bland and gave life to the surroundings. Sometimes they were given as gifts, often times used to represent one’s love for a person. For Kagura, it was the same. Flowers bloomed in her lungs whenever she sees him, feels her heart aching and it became harder to breathe each time.





	Hanahaki Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Cassidy.

Flowers blooming in the spring time were always so beautiful. They added color to the world that was so bland and gave life to the surroundings. Sometimes they were given as gifts, often times used to represent one’s love for a person. For Kagura, it was the same. Flowers bloomed in her lungs whenever she sees him, feels her heart aching and it became harder to breathe each time.

The flowers that bloomed in her lungs were a beautiful bright red, the petals soft as she heaved it out hunched over her bed. They scattered all over her white bland bed sheets, over her cupped hands, over the hospital bed, her eyes tearing up every time with the rare, precious smile he’d never show to anyone but one person flashing in her mind.

Sadly, it wasn’t her.

She didn’t have enough time. She needed to tell him before she left this world. Even if she was rejected, she refused to die with the regret of not being able to express her feelings. She refused to wilt like an uncared-for flower.

She spotted him settled alone underneath a tree, in his usual casual clothes that mostly consisted of jeans and a sweater. A plain choice of clothing, but it was one that suited him well. His silver hair that shone underneath the sunlight was neatly tucked behind him, pressed against the tree he was leaning on while some strands rested on his shoulder. His eyes were glazed over, looking like he was deep in thought.

This was her chance. She called out to him. His eyes snapped to focus and it turned towards her. Her heart skipped a beat, words catching in her throat. The person who had managed to catch her heart was finally looking at her.

He stared at her, waiting for her to speak. And so she did, before it was too late, before he left. “I—I…” It was getting harder to breath, the itching feeling of soft rose petals clogging up her throat but yet she wanted—no, needed to force it out. “I like you, Sesshomaru.” And there it was.

She balled her skirt into her fist, anxiously waiting for his reply. She couldn’t help but raise her hopes, wondering if there was a chance he’d accept her confession.

He stood up, fully turning to face her. “I can’t return your feelings.” Kagura felt like her heart just dropped and was caught by the flowers that bloomed in her lungs, the beautiful red petals that bloomed full force. Tears sprung into her eyes as a shaky smile crawled up her lips.

“I know.” She choked out, covering her mouth as she began to heave. One after another, fully grown flowers scattered all over her hand and fell down the floor. A beautiful patch of flowers bloomed around her, surrounding her with the beauty she’s admired for so long and the one-sided love she endured. The flowers were soft, beautiful. Healthy with the love she gave but was never returned.

She slept for eternity with the product of her love, a love for a man that never returned her feelings. And yet she dreamed about the flowers that caused her death, the soft petals brushing across her face.

At the very least, she died with no regrets.

 


End file.
